


Stardust (Samifer)

by SatanSpawnedNougat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Angst, Cute Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer never tortured Sam, M/M, POV Lucifer, Plot What Plot, Samifer Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Soulmates, The Cage is alive, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat
Summary: Miraculously freed from the cage, Lucifer is faced with many questions regarding himself and the state of affairs. He ends up meeting Sam Winchester, in a church out of all places, and things go from there. Both Sam and Lucifer have to make decisions regarding themselves and each other, and decide on the mark they want to leave behind on the world.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	1. No Comfort For The Broken

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the 2019 Samifer Big Bang! I choose to follow the mini Bang track, which is why this story is shorter :)
> 
> I got paired up with the amazing ‘ncdover1285’ on Tumblr, so art credits go to them! 
> 
> Art link: https://ncdover1285.tumblr.com/post/188880320424/art-for-the-samifer-big-bang-for

Lucifer wasn’t sure what brought him to this place. It was almost ironic - the Devil going to Church. Yet here the fallen Archangel was, standing in front of one of his father’s ‘homes’ and looking up at the tall imposing building before him. 

He always thought that churches looked so lonely and cold. And this one was no different. Even with its decorations of saints and angels, it didn’t bought Lucifer any sense of comfort or safety. The angels looked almost merciless, looking down at him accusingly as if daring him to come closer and taint the holy place with his presence. He knew he wasn’t welcome, nor would he ever be, so why he had bothered coming here was beyond him. To seek redemption perhaps? A quiet place to sit down and think? To try and talk to a father who would never listen or hear his pleas? Lucifer shook his head, balling his fists. He had already lost everything; everyone hated him and everything he ever cared for or loved or had hope in was destroyed in front of his very eyes as he was left to pick up the broken pieces. Why should he keep fighting when there was no hope left for him anyways?

But perhaps that is why he had come. A small part of him still held hope. In what, he didn’t knew, and unknowingly he had come here to try and see if he had made the right choice. With a world turned against him and seeing him as nothing but evil… what was left for him but to become the Devil everyone saw him as? It was all he had left.

It wasn’t like Lucifer wanted all of this to happen. He didn’t want to kill his younger brother, he never wanted the apocalypse, but he never had enough control over the situation to try and stop it. Michael wouldn’t listen to him and only pushed the knife deeper into his heart by proving that he sees him as a monster and a freak, showing him that all the love and understanding that was between them once, was all gone. Hurt wouldn’t come close to describe how he felt… Lucifer felt completely and utterly shattered. 

And only because he refused to love someone more than his own family.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he shook out his large pink wings as he got ready to fly off again, not finding the strength to pass the accusing look of the stone angels, when he noticed that he wasn’t alone. He could sense another presence. Curiously, the angel tilted his head and took a step inside the church - he wasn’t sure why, but somehow he found himself curious enough to investigate. It gave him the courage he had been searching for without even realizing it. 

The heavy door creaked open and Lucifer’s head poked in, blond hair stuck in all directions as he looked around. He noticed a lone figure sitting in front of the altar, curled in on himself and crying softly. The angel tilted his head and blinked when he recognized the man to be Sam Winchester himself. Doubting, Lucifer stayed by the door, unsure if he should leave and act like he didn’t saw anything, or go forward. 

Closing his eyes for one second and cursing out everything that was holy and might be listening, he decided he was already doomed enough and might as well do it. He went closer, his steps unheard by Sam who was still crying. Lucifer’s wings rustled in unease and he frowned, normally Sam would have noticed him by now, so the Archangel knew that something was wrong. 

Not wanting to startle him too much, he cleared his throat once to make Sam aware of the fact he wasn’t alone anymore. As he suspected, the hunter jumped up to his feet, and when he saw it was him, there was a gun in his hands and pointed at his face. Lucifer knew that a gun wouldn’t work against him, but it didn’t stop the knife from twisting even deeper into his already bleeding heart. 

“I didn’t come here to fight. Or even for you,” he spoke, his voice sounding dull and unrecognizable even to his own ears, “I came here for me.” 

Slowly, Sam lowered his gun, seemingly more surprised at doing so than Lucifer. Maybe it was something in his voice or his eyes, but Sam seemed to believe him. “You might as well join the pity party,” Sam said, flopping back down on the floor and facing the altar again, “tea is at noon and cookies are at two.” 

Lucifer frowned. “But I don’t eat,” he said, baffled why Sam would even offer him cookies. He never had cookies before, or any kind of food. He never had to. 

A light chuckle came from Sam. “That was a joke. Don’t take it literal,” he said with a shake of his head. Sam didn’t say anything else and instead stayed in front of the altar, looking up at a large decorative cross hanging on the wall in front of him. 

For a while, Lucifer stayed where he was and didn’t move, weighing his opinions. He could either leave, he doubted Sam would really hold it against him, or he could join him. Shoulders slumping in defeat, the Devil went over cautiously and sat down by the hunter’s side. He kept his distance, not wanting Sam to feel uncomfortable or cross any boundaries. He could feel Sam’s gaze on him but Lucifer stubbornly looked ahead, glaring at the cross with his plumage puffed up. 

Sam looked back at the cross as well and they sat side-by-side for quite some time. They weren’t talking, but Lucifer didn’t find himself minding much. “What happened?” Sam finally asked him, still looking ahead. 

Lucifer wrapped his wings around himself. It seemed like Sam knew very well how much of a mess he was when he stumbled into the church. “Being the Devil is what happened,” he grumbled. He could feel Sam’s gaze swift to him again but he stubbornly glared at the cross, refusing to meet his eyes. Neither knew what to say to that and an almost awkward silence fell between them. Lucifer felt the silence crushing him, tearing at his bleeding heart and wrapping him up in a blanket that did not provide any warmth. Wings trembling, he tightly kept them around his hunched form in a poor attempt to bring himself some comfort. 

Without needing to be prompted, clearly having all those feelings building up as well, Sam started pouring out words. “I failed. I failed everyone,” the man whispered, hanging his head, “I couldn’t save them and ruined everything.” 

Pulling back his wings, Lucifer looked at him. At those hunched shoulders that carried a weight he didn’t need to carry. At how similar they were. That was why Lucifer didn’t disagree with him because he knew better - Sam was much like himself in that way, and if someone tried to tell him he wasn’t a failure, he wouldn’t believe it. So instead, he said something else, referring to himself in barely a whisper. 

“You saved one soul more than your brother.”  Thank you for not pushing me away . Looking up at the cross again, he thought that perhaps it might not be too late for him after all. He could try again. 


	2. Our Worlds Collide

This is a stupid idea , Lucifer kept thinking to himself over and over as he glared up at the blazing sun above. Soft feathers tickling his ankles, the Devil lounged in a park on a warm day as he waited. A small group of screaming children ran past and his fingers twitched as he considered smiting them for disturbing the tranquility but he decided against it. 

They had done this for a while now. Himself and Sam. After that scene in the church, a certain sense of understanding and kinship grew between them and they had met up a few times after that. Once Sam has asked him for help on a hunt - something with a town caught in a war between werewolves and kitsunes, easy to say that Lucifer took care of it quickly. And another time they had gone to a small cafe and Lucifer had tried his first cup of hot chocolate milk. Somehow, Sam had even convinced him to join him to a museum - something for a hunt, Sam had told him, but Lucifer wasn’t sure he entirely believed him on that one. 

And today, it appeared that Sam had invited him along to a park. 

This is a really stupid idea .

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and folded his arms underneath his head. His large wings were tucked under his body in such a way to keep them comfortable and to prevent any careless humans from stepping on them. A shadow fell over him and Lucifer opened a single eye, glancing up at the amused-looking man standing over him. A light huff left the Archangel’s lips. “Took you long enough,” he commented, ignoring the strange sensation he had started to feel around him lately. He couldn’t exactly describe it, it wasn’t like anything he had ever felt before, and Nick wasn’t exactly being helpful either - his vessel was mostly laughing at him those days, greatly amused by something Lucifer didn’t understand - and so he decided not to dwell on it for too long.

Sam merely shook his head in amusement and sat down on the grass himself. “I was held back a bit with research at the Bunker, and Cas dropped by as well,” he replied, shaking out his hair and taking something out of the pocket in his flannel shirt. He threw the item at Lucifer, something small which landed on his chest. Startled, the angel looked up, wings twisting. “Here, I got you something.”

“What is it?” Lucifer asked, picking the item up and inspecting it closely with a tilted head. His eyebrows shot up. “Chocolate?” He gave Sam a startled look. “You’re giving me chocolate?”

“You never had chocolate milk before, so I figured you never tried chocolate either,” he mentioned towards the chocolate bar Lucifer was now holding with a small smile. “Go on, try it.”

Giving him a short suspicious look, even Lucifer was unable to resist the look Sam was giving him. Humans seemed to refer to it as ‘puppy-dog eyes’ - why was beyond the angel for Sam was definitely human and not a dog. To please Sam, and make him stop looking at him like that, he sat up and took a bite off the chocolate bar. A sweet taste exploded in his mouth and his eyes widened drastically. Sam laughed at his expression and again, Lucifer’s stomach did this weird thing. He was starting to think that being around Sam was somehow bad for his health.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sam asked him. Lucifer nodded as he basically shoved the rest of the chocolate in his mouth. “I generally prefer to take the more healthier options, but I like it once in a while. Dean loves it too.” 

Looking up, Lucifer narrowed his eyes suspiciously and asked. “Where  is Dean, even?” Sam looked away from his prying eyes but Lucifer decided to test his luck and press on. “We’ve hung out a few times now, and not once did Dean follow you and attempt to shoot me for even being around me. Where is your brother, Sam? Did he die?” 

“How did you got out of the Cage?” Sam asked him instead and Lucifer winced. 

“How about a story for a story?” He offered. Sam nodded silently and seeing as the Winchester didn’t seem to start talking soon, Lucifer began. “I figured out how the Cage worked,” he softly said, looking ahead and focusing his gaze on a few random humans ahead. A couple, it seemed. “The Cage is alive and tortures its inhabitants by feeding them their worst memories and nightmares. It makes fear a reality. It’s how God designed it to be able to keep me sealed away. When I finally figured it out, I could escape through a crack.” A wry smile formed on his face. “Michael isn’t even close to figuring it out,” he added. 

Glancing at Sam, he blinked at the horrified expression the man wore. “Wait a minute,” he said, shifting around to face him better, “back when we were in the Cage… you never tortured me?” 

Lucifer’s expression matches Sam’s and he flinched away. “That’s what you saw in The Cage? Me torturing you?” Lucifer asked him, his voice pained. That was Sam’s worst fear? He shook his head. “No, Sam. I never even touched you. I had my own… illusions to deal with.” 

He looked away from the man, missing the pain in Sam’s expression at his words and the horrified realization. “Lucifer, I am so sorry,” he started to say but Lucifer shook his head to silence him. 

“Don’t. Just don’t,” he spoke in a dull voice. “It’s your time now.” 

Sam was silent for a while, probably trying to order his thoughts. “Dean is a demon,” he finally said. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but snort at that. “I wasn’t expecting from you to call your own brother a demon.” 

“No, it’s not that,” Sam struggled for the words, “it’s the Mark of Cain. It turned him into a demon when he died.” 

“Dean got the Mark of Cain?!” Lucifer shook his head in bafflement. “A lot happened when I was gone, it seems.”  Did Cain gave it to him ? 

“We needed it in order to defeat Abaddon so that Dean could wield the First Blade. But Crowley seems to have tricked us and now Dean is gone,” Sam said, hanging his head. The wind gently picked up, lifting up Sam’s hair as well as the branches above their heads. Suddenly, Sam looked up at him, a new resolve in the set of his jaw and glint in his eyes. “Do you know a way to take the Mark away from Dean?” 

Carefully, Lucifer turned him fully and held out his arm, pulling back his sleeve and revealing the skin. It had been a very long time since he had carried it, but he knew that the influence would always stay, branded on his grace. Slowly, red veins glowed on his arm and formed a familiar pattern. Faded over time and barely visible, but still there. Branded on his grace like an ugly scar. The Mark of Cain. 

Sam’s eyes had widened and Lucifer started to speak in a voice that was as soft as the wind. “Cain was not the first bearer of the Mark, I was. A long time ago, there was a war against The Darkness. Myself, Father and the other Archangels barely won. And then He entrusted the Mark to me, his most beloved son, to keep The Darkness imprisoned. The Mark serves as a lock and key to keep Her sealed away and prevent Her from wiping out all of creation,” he told Sam. When he lowered his arms, the faded Mark disappeared again. “There must always be a bearer of the Mark or very bad things will happen,” he said softly, averting his eyes. “I can transfer the Mark to somebody else, if we were to find Dean, but I won’t remove it. I don’t think it’s worth the price we would have to pay.” 

“I can’t just abandon my brother,” Sam said sadly. Looking at him, Lucifer noted that he had hung his head. “He’s my brother.” 

  
Would you even save your brother if the price would be the destruction of all ? But he didn’t say that aloud. He couldn’t, not when Sam was looking at him like that. “I know,” was all he said.


	3. Do you see the real me?

Lucifer hovered around the Bunker, his large wings covering his head against the rain. The rain drummed against his plumage, dripping off the tips of his wings as his gaze was focused on the building he knew the hunter was in. He wasn’t entirely sure what brought him here - a strange feeling he felt most of those days. 

Maybe it was because he was worried about Sam. He hadn’t heard from him in a while since he had told him about the Mark’s curse. Or maybe it was something else, something he hadn’t quite yet begun the grasp. Lucifer wasn’t sure he would ever know. And he had never been the biggest fan of not knowing things. He liked to know things, to be  prepared for every possible outcome, and Sam made him feel anything  but that. But strangely enough, he didn’t find himself mind all that much. 

He had walked up to the front door a few times now, about to knock, but each time he stopped at the last minute - growing doubtful, and dare he admit it, scared even - and then he went back to hovering and lurking. 

He couldn’t just barge right inside… could he? 

Again, he found himself walking up to the front door and he lifted his hand to knock. And again he stopped before his knuckles could as much as graze the door.  Why am I acting like this ? He mentally scolding himself, deciding to go to hell with it all. He knocked sharply and then balled his hands into fists at his side as he waited, wings uncomfortable and puffy from the rain. The door opened and Lucifer blinked at the redhead standing in front of him. 

The girl gave him one sharp look, turned her head back and yelled, “SAM!! He’s here for you!” Then she shot him a smile and sauntered back inside, leaving one very much confused Archangel behind, who was trying to figure out  how she knew. 

It wasn’t long until Sam took her place. “Who was that?” Lucifer couldn’t help but ask as Sam blinked at him, clearly not expecting to see him right on the front steps of his home. 

“Oh! That was Charlie. She’s a friend of ours,” the hunter said. “What are you doing here?” 

And what exactly did he have to say to that? He couldn’t just tell Sam that he had been hovering around the Bunker for a few days now. Lucifer wasn’t sure. “It’s just… I haven’t heard from you in awhile, so I decided to check up.” 

Sam’s eyes sparkled in amusement. “You decided to check up on me?” 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” Lucifer scowled. He figured he should move the subject away from him deciding to check up on a  human . “So, what have you been up to the past few days?” The Devil casually asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

Sam looked guilty. “Research,” he finally said. 

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. Sam’s expression told him more than his words, and he was no fool. “To remove The Mark from Dean.” It wasn’t a question. 

“I can’t just abandon him,” Sam whispered, looking away ever so slightly. 

And Lucifer knew that. He knew that it was highly unlikely that Sam would ever abandon Dean, or accept being separated from him, and would do anything to save his brother. Whatever it takes. “I know,” he said. He glanced past Sam’s shoulder and narrowed his eyes. “Is Asstiel with you as well?” He added. 

“Cas is out getting a few ingredients. Rowena says she has found a spell that might be able to locate Dean,” Sam told him, ignoring Lucifer’s nickname for his angel friend, and stepped aside to let him in. Giving him a quick look, Lucifer did so, not wanting to admit that he was glad to be out of the rain. It was making his wings all puffy and itchy. He shook them out slightly when he was inside by making each feather tremble and release water. 

Sam seemed to notice the water suddenly appearing around his feet and commented on it. Lucifer huffed, “Shaking out my wings. They were all soaking and heavy.” 

“Do you need a towel?” Sam asked him. Lucifer couldn’t tell if he was being serious or just kidding him, so he decided not to answer as they stepped further within the Bunker. Lucifer looked around; he had never really seen the inside all that well before. It all seemed rather old and dusty, even though he could tell that Sam at least  tried to keep the place clean. He wasn’t sure he could say the same about Dean, the elder Winchester just didn’t seem the type to clean up after himself. They descended the stairs together in silence as Lucifer kept his wings tightly pressed against his back, not wanting to bump them into anything and break stuff. 

Noticing a flash of red, he looked up, expecting to see the same redhead from before, but this woman was older. And there was an air of magic around her.  A witch . Lucifer realized this must be the ‘Rowena’ Sam had mentioned, the one who had found a spell to locate Dean. Rowena’s blue eyes snapped up and locked on his own, and he knew that the witch noticed the otherworldliness about him. That he wasn’t human. He was just glad that it wasn’t Charlie, the human who could read his deepest thoughts as if they were all sprawled open before her. A trembling went through his wings. 

“Who is that, Sam dear?” She asked. Lucifer concluded that he couldn’t stand her voice. He was half tempted to walk over and snap her neck, but he was pretty sure that Sam wouldn’t appreciate that so he stayed put. He tilted his head slightly, putting a bored look on his face and appearing indifferent. He glanced away as if she wasn’t worth his attention. 

He was away of Sam shooting a glance. “Uhm… this is Lucifer?” Sam replied doubtfully, as if he wasn’t sure if he should tell her. 

“The original Prince of Darkness?” Rowena nearly purred out, standing up to her full height and giving Lucifer an interested look. “Here?”

She doesn’t wants  me . All she wants is power and to cozy up to those who have it . It didn’t take a genius to figure that one out. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said, “you just keep working on that spell.” His hand wound itself around Lucifer’s arm and the Archangel found himself getting dragged along. Sam didn’t caught Rowena’s scowl, but Lucifer did. Just as he also noticed the iron chains around her wrists, keeping her in place. He frowned but let Sam lead him away until they were out of Rowena’s sight. 

“Sorry about that,” Sam muttered. 

Lucifer shrugged, shaking it off. “Nothing really happened tho,” he stated with a tilt of his head. “Where are we going?” He added. With a start he realized that Sam was still holding his arm and he hurriedly shook it out of his grasp, holding his arm close as if it were burning. A hurt expression flashed across Sam’s face but it disappeared quickly. 

“I just figured we could talk better in my room. Rowena won’t be able to follow us and Charlie has her own things to do. Cas will probably be busy for a while as well,” he replied, leading the way in the maze-like halls of the Bunker until they stepped in front of a door and Sam pushed it open. Lucifer stepped inside after him, curiously looking around. It was a rather plain and clean room. There were a few flannel shirts folded and neatly laid on a chair, a laptop on a bureau, and there were a few pictures on the walls and a bedside table, but other than that it was an ordinary room. 

Lucifer stepped further inside and looked around. Something flew through the air and landed on top of his head, blocking his sight, and the Archangel yelled as he stumbled forward. His foot caught somewhere and he fell over, face-down, on what he presumed was Sam’s bed. At least, it was soft and covered in blankets. It was silent for a while. And then Sam laughed harder than Lucifer had ever heard; even though he had to admit he had never heard Sam laugh before so how could he know for sure? Scowling, Lucifer reached up and glared at the item he was now holding. 

A pink fluffy towel. He narrowed his eyes at Sam, who was still laughing at him. “I did  not expect to see  that !” Sam laughed in great amusement, catching his breath and smiling at him. Lucifer did not need to breath, but he felt his breath caught either way. 

“Very funny,” he grumbled, glaring at the towel. “Why is it pink?” 

“Originally it was a joke from Dean,” Sam’s smile fell slightly at mentioning his brother, “but it’s actually the softest towel I own so I don’t really care about the color that much.” 

Lucifer scowled down at the towel. “My wings are prettier,” he muttered. 

Sam tilted his head in curiosity and stepped closer, squinting at Lucifer’s back. “I don’t see any wings. Angel wings are invisible, aren’t they?”

“If you’re human I guess so, but other angels can see each other’s wings just fine. It’s how we recognize other angels within their vessels,” his scowl turned into a frown. Not enjoying the water dripping down his face, Lucifer gave in and used the towel to wipe his face and hair dry. He could use his magic for this of course, but why bother? The towel did have a nice texture against his skin. “But we can materialize them into this world if we desire to do so,” he casually added, but judging from the expression Sam gave him at that, Lucifer wondered if he should have chosen to stay quiet about it after all. 

“Can I see your wings?” Sam asked, his eyes having basically turned into literal stars. 

“Uhm,” Lucifer pressed his wings closer against his back. “Showing one’s wings is generally a sign of great trust…” Sam’s face fell and Lucifer shifted around uncomfortably. “Nothing personal, it’s just-“ 

“You don’t trust me?” Sam finished with a sad smile. “I don’t blame you. There’s just too much bad blood between you and basically my entire family. It won’t be easy to just move past all of that.” 

But maybe we can make a start … 

Lucifer took a deep breath and his wings shimmered behind him. Sam’s breath caught in his throat when he noticed what was happening, and he openly gaped at the Archangel before him and the miracle which was unfolding. As they shimmered into existence, radiant as the rising sun and sparkling as sunlight off water, Lucifer folded his brilliantly feathered wings open in a graceful movement. The light caught each feather, making all of its brilliant colors appear. They were a warm shade of pink which clearly was not of this world, nothing like no human has ever laid their eyes upon before, with brilliant highlights and hues of orange and gold and red and purple which were only visible in direct light. They were colored like the rising and the falling of the sun; which was the closest Sam would ever get to describing them. 

As if caught in a trance, Sam reached out a trembling hand. All of Lucifer’s muscles tensed up, but the human did not appear to notice as he gently touched the sparkling feather’s closest to him. A shiver went through Lucifer’s entire being and he pulled his wings away, folding them around himself like a blanket. “That tickled,” he muttered at Sam’s startled expression. Did it really tickle? Lucifer wasn’t sure. But it definitely felt strange. It wasn’t like no one had ever touched his wings before. When they were younger he and the other Archangels groomed each other, but it never felt like this. Maybe it was because Sam was a human. 

“Are they that sensitive?” Sam asked, studying the pink feathers but not touching them this time. But Lucifer noticed how he clenched his hands into fists, as if his muscles were physically hurting at not being able to touch them anymore. 

“Wings are the most sensitive part of any angel,” Lucifer stated, adjusting his wings as he gently went and wiped some of the water off. Blankets were rougher than the material he often used, but it would have to do for now. “We generally have no issue with wind of rain, but when another living being touches them…” he trailed off almost awkwardly. 

Nodding as if he understood, Sam pointed at the blanket. “Want me to grab another one and help you with getting all that water off?” He asked, already looking around the room for another blanket. 

“Sure,” Lucifer said, doubtful about his choice but not wanting to let him down. Eventually Sam found another blanket, this one a pale grey, and started to help him with getting the water off his plumage. Lucifer’s wings trembled lightly at the contact but he forced himself to stay still. They worked on his wings in silence for a while until Sam suddenly stopped. Growing curious, Lucifer shot a look over his shoulder to notice that his eyes had widened, staring at a specific spot on his wings. Lucifer already had an idea where he was looking at judging from the saddened expression taking over. 

“Your wings… they are…” Again, as if unaware of his action, Sam reached out his hand again. This time Lucifer did not stop him and allowed his fingers to grace the edges of his feathers. 

Lucifer was pretty proud of his wings. They were brilliant and dazzling in every way… except for one part. The edges of his feathers were a deep black, like torch marks who would never gain their color back again. They symbolized his own disgrace and downfall. He shook out his wings so Sam could get a better look. “That is what happens when an angel falls and gets cut off from Heaven’s light,” he whispered, turning his back and pulling his knees up to his chest. “When I fell from Heaven, my wings burned. It only got worse when I found my way in the Cage. At first they only turned black, and then each feather fell off until there was nothing left but bone.” 

Sam’s fingers combed through the radiant feathers, smoothening out the blackened edges as if they were beautiful instead of disgusting. “Eventually, after thousands of years, they slowly grew back. But they were never the same. The Mark of Disgrace always stayed.”

That’s also the faith awaiting Castiel , Lucifer thought, remembering how the Seraph’s black feathers already were starting to fall off. Lucifer almost felt bad for him, remembering the despair and terror he had felt when his wings became bones. The fear of them staying that way forever never truly left. But Sam did not need to worry about that as well so he stayed quiet. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Sam whispered to him. “And for what it’s worth, I don’t think they are disgraceful.” 

Shooting him a disbelieving look, Lucifer frowned. “I don’t believe that.” 

Clearly having expected that answer, Sam merely grinned. “They are almost like battle scars, Lucifer. I bet no other angel had them. It makes you look rather awesome.”

“Awesome?” Lucifer repeated. “I can’t believe you just said that.” 

Laughing, Sam patted his shoulder. “How about I just get us some hot chocolate milk?” 

“With marshmallows?” Lucifer visibly perked up, much to Sam’s amusement who nodded and left the room with a promise to be back soon. 

Now alone, Lucifer faded his wings from view. With them now invisible, he leaned back into the bed, shaking his head in bewilderment. What a strange and unexpected turn his life had taken. He still wasn’t entirely sure just what was exactly going on with him, but he knew he was planning to make the best out of it. He had never felt so light before. When Sam returned with the promised chocolate milk and a smile on his face, Lucifer realized that perhaps, he might have an idea of what was going on with him after all. 


End file.
